


Been There

by Draycevixen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm sick, I write h/c drabbles for mates. </p><p>Severinne asked for: Star Trek: AOS, Pike/Kirk, Kirk is a bit bruised after a training incident gone wrong. Interpret as you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/gifts).



"...Why'd you let me?"

" _Now_ he asks." He shifted, the handcuffs clanking against the headboard. "A little help here."

Jim dove off the bed, found the key and unlocked the handcuffs, massaging Chris's wrists. 

Chris gently pulled his hands away. "I'm fine."

"Yes you are." 

Jim was wearing the mask Chris had labeled Leer #3. He stared him down until it disappeared. 

Jim folded in on himself. "You've never let me fuck you before."

"You've never needed it before." He pulled Jim down. "What happened wasn't your fault, son." 

He held Jim close as he came apart in his arms.


End file.
